


Witness My Creations

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [121]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is essentially the Medic from Team Fortress 2, Gen, Humor, Mad scientist Alice, No humans in the studio besides those in the tags, Toons are not human, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, "Alice does things FOR SCIENCE."Happy Walpurgis Night!(Guess Steam thought today would be a more appropriate release date for C4.)





	Witness My Creations

"He actually wants to make himself immortal?" asked Sammy. "And he doesn't want to keep it to himself?"

"I know, right? Tell me that wouldn't be amazing."

Giggling, Alice brushed a lock of hair away from her good eye before turning to her current 'Igor'. "Now remember, Edgar, go nice and slow, and don't touch the sides. We don't want him going into cardiac arrest."

The spider did as told, slowly removing the speaker from the Projectionist's chest and handing it to Alice. Norman lay as still as possible, watching as the angel took a handful of extra thick ink and began applying it to a new speaker.

"So what act do you think I should put on for Henry when he gets here?"

"I'm not sure," Sammy admitted with a shrug. "Personally, I was leaning towards a more 'religious zealot' sort of part for myself. Although, I still don't see why you need to put on an act at all--yes, you are a performer, but..."

"Lemme tell you something, Sammy boy," Jack remarked, popping out of a nearby ink puddle. "After a while, you'll get used to Alice being something other than a goody two-shoes. Sure, I got freaked out when I got turned into living ink, but it ain't so bad."

"It probably helps that he's completely malleable," Alice commented. "He's certainly having a lot of fun with that." Setting the new speaker into Norman's chest, she stepped back. "There we go. All done."

Norman slowly sat up, picking up his projector helmet. "Didn't take long at all."

"That's because you don't squirm as much as Boris does," Alice said with a laugh. "I get that it hurts, and I wish we had anesthetic here, but he's such a baby sometimes."

"Well, it hurts." Boris stuck his head in. "By the way, Bendy wanted me to tell you that Henry's here, and he's trying to turn on the machine."

"Let's not keep him waiting, then."

Sammy shut his eyes, and with the slightest amount of concentration, ink flowed over his form. Norman secured his helmet before following Sammy out. Watching them go, Alice grinned.

"Oh, this should be fun, especially if Bendy decides he wants a chase scene. Annoying as he can be sometimes, he's always entertaining."

Pulling a list out of her pocket, she looked over some of the names on it:

Henry Walters  
~~Wally Franks~~  
Sammy Lawrence X  
~~Susie Campbell~~  
Norman Polk X  
~~Shawn Flynn~~  
Allison Pendle  
~~Thomas Connor~~  
Grant Cohen  
Jack Fain X

Marking an X beside Henry's name, she set it down again and sighed. It was a shame that so few were willing to accept Joey's invitation to come back, but there wasn't really much she could do about it. At least those who did were good test subjects--clones were good for practice, but she was fascinated by the wondrous effects ink had on non-Toons. Joey had told her about how belief and imagination could do miraculous things, and in their eyes, ink was the perfect conduit.

When she first came out of the machine, she'd been little more than an amorphous mass of ink, no thanks to a certain demon who'd stolen the plush needed to bring her to life. Joey had been more successful the second time around. Admittedly, the slight disfigurements weren't really that big a deal to her, but now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be hard to play a vain sadomasochist. She was an artist, and acting was just another kind of art. Though she had no way of knowing if her character had the same mad scientist tendencies that she did, she liked to imagine that such was the case. It would certainly explain why she fell from Heaven.

"Boys, do you mind holding down the fort for a while? I need to take care of some of the clones."

All three original Butcher Gang members nodded, each throwing a sharp salute. With a smile on her face, she set off for Level 9, singing quietly to herself.

"So many experiments, so many mistakes,  
But I'll go all the way 'till I'm in perfect shape..."

**Author's Note:**

> The results of Alice's experiments:  
> -Jack, AKA Searcher Prime: Composed entirely of ink, which he can reshape at will. Able to create duplicates of himself known as Searchers.  
> -Norman, AKA The Projectionist: Speaker in his chest acts as a makeshift pacemaker to regulate a previously existing heart condition. Strength and durability significantly enhanced by ink infusion.  
> -Sammy, AKA The Prophet: Enhanced physical attributes of a somewhat lower level than the Projectionist. Possesses the ability to manipulate ink, although he cannot directly control Toons or similar entities.


End file.
